xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell (b. November 2, 1975) is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her eldest sister, Prue. She is the wife of a cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, Prudence Johnna Halliwell (P.J.), and Parker Halliwell. It was revealed in a flash forward that Phoebe will have three daughters in total. She was once pregnant with and lost a son, while married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons, due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell writing talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, becoming dangerously offensive like those of her sisters'. Her powers include Premonition, Levitation, Empathy and Pathokinesis. Additionally, Phoebe possess the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Furthermore, Phoebe can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Witch Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *'Potion Making:' The ability to nrew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. **''Intuition:'' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. **''Astral Premonition:'' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. **''Sharing Visions:'' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. **''Psychic Echos:'' The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself up into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. **''Agility:'' The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman reflexes and speed. *'Empathy:' The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. **''Pathokinesis:'' The ability to channel and manipulate the emotions of another individual to overload minds. **''Power Channeling:'' The ability to channel and redirect other people's power back at them. With it, Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. **''Power Replication:'' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Phoebe temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. *'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the sisters. *'Hair:' In her early twenties she has a bob hairstyle and she often wears it free flowing. She also went blond for a short while, but then cut her hair to a moderate length and returns it back to a dark brown then a dark hue color, sometime wearing it with bangs or a tiny fringe. She lets her hair grow out and returned to a nice brunette colour with layers, wearing it up in hairnets on a few occasions. Phoebe then cuts her hair to a short pixie cut and along the way turns it to light brown a year later. She allows her hair to grow out and has it in curls and ponytails more often and she seems to have darken it. Soon, she grew it long again and has lightened the colour once more, and darkens it near the end of the year. Her future self is shown to have waist-length wavy hair in a slightly darker hue. **'Aliases:' As the alias Julie Bennett, Phoebe has long, dark brown/black hair with loose curls. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Phoebe started to wear very fashionable. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a short while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes, but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. *'Make-up:' Phoebe normally wears natural colours and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. Later on, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum colour. 'Personality' Phoebe is described as rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things, a trait that both her older sisters admire and envy. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She is also the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor, above the Nexus, which makes her more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. Phoebe has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells, she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones. She is street smart, as she can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Witches Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Grey family Category:Warren family Category:Precogs Category:Empaths Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1975 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Characters Category:Psychometrics Category:Retrocogs Category:Clairvoyance Category:Levitation